Inuyasha The Aftermath
by Darket
Summary: The inuyasha series is over.Inuyasha and Kagome have moved on and try to live life without TV. Hilarious, adorable, and wierd, this is my Final Inuyasha fic


Inuyasha  
  
"The Aftermath"  
  
Dear reader, this should be my last Inuyasha fan fiction I write. (The banned episode... Yeah.) I started writing these fics at Tullahoma High and After being banned for making Inuyasha the Banned Episode, I've decided to move on and make this final story to make you laugh, cry, and go awe. Maybe... This will be the last one I make in case I didn't say that before. I will reference to my other Inuyasha stories in this so you will laugh. I have a big path ahead of me. I still have to write part's 1 and 2 to the Gundam Hope trilogy. You all who have sent in reviews and left your names are great. But if you sent in a bad review and didn't leave your name, you're a pussy. That's right... This is JT Keebaugh!!! This is it...  
  
Fuedal Japan,  
Shortly after the end of the show  
  
Inuyasha relaxed and the crew looked around.  
  
Miroku- "Well guys, it was great that we were able to work together. What's left?"  
  
Sango ran in with a pamphlet and a few TV commercials were in line for them. Inuyasha looked at them and Kagome grabbed his arm.  
  
Kagome- "Come on!!! This will be perfect for us!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Ok..."  
  
A few weeks passed and they watched TV.  
  
Announcer- "How do you eat a fudge packed Rusty Brown Rings donut?"  
  
Miroku- "I like to lick lovingly around the edges and then I thrust my tongue in the middle."  
  
Sango- "I like to munch them vigorously."  
  
Koga- "On Friday Nights, I can't stop aiding for a rusty brown rings donut."  
  
Rem- "Oh- there so good! Ohhh!"  
  
Kagome- "I like the batter... All over my face."  
  
Inuyasha- "Sometimes I like to wear women's panties and walk around on 5th street."  
  
Announcer- "How do you eat a rusty brown rings donut? Sponsored by Giggle cream."  
  
They closed up the commercial and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and giggled.  
  
Inuyasha- "What?"  
  
Miroku- "Nothing!"  
  
They were all famous and Inuyasha held his head.  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome... Remind me to kill Sango for signing onto that crappy deal earlier."  
  
Kagome- "Hmm... I guess you would after saying that... (Laughing) Christ. Oh, they wanted you to sign on for Inuyasha Law and Order 2. (Another Fan fic on this sight. I didn't make part 2 yet. I don't think I will.)"  
  
Inuyasha- "NO!"  
  
Shippo busted in and started laughing at him.  
  
Shippo- "Hey, who am I? I like to wear women's panties and walk around on Fifth Street!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Why did you say that? I told you to shut up... I told you to shut up!!!"  
  
He tackled Shippo and started to strangle him. Kagome laughed and a bunch of cops ran in.  
  
Cop- "LET GO OF THE KID!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh- FUCK!"  
  
They took him to jail and he looked around.  
  
Inuyasha- "Just like the lost episode... Isn't this familiar?"  
  
He was in a jail cell and a guy across the cell from his was tossing a knife back in forth. The cell next to the guy's cell had Mike Tyson in it. He was chewing on an ear and next to his was Michael Jackson. He was dancing and Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Guy with knife- "Midnight, I'll cut ya'!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Crap..."  
  
Guard- "Inuyasha, you have a visitor."  
  
Inuyasha- "Thank god!!!" They let him out and he walked past a few Psychotic killers.  
  
Hannibal Lector- "Hello Claries... You smell good today."  
  
Norman Bates- "Mother, I'm fine. Your just crazy."  
  
The guard saw Norman Bates talking to himself and he made him leave the jailhouse. Inuyasha sat in a chair inside a lone room and Kagome was in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome!!!"  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha, you never called."  
  
Inuyasha- "I've only been in here for a day. How's Shippo and the rest doing?"  
  
Kagome- "Fine. Were getting you out...It's getting lonely..."  
  
Inuyasha- "Ok, pants on, pants off, were getting freaky baby!!!"  
  
Inuyasha threw some books off the table and started to weave his tongue around. Kagome did the same and the Electric Light Orchestra played music in the background. They were playing Evil Woman and Inuyasha was pretending like they were making out. Kagome stuck her tongue in his mouth and Inuyasha was pulled back.  
  
Guard- "Time's up you sick queer."  
  
Inuyasha walked off and Kagome stroked her hair. He pulled a key out of his mouth and Kagome crawled over the desk.  
  
Kagome- "I want more!!!"  
  
They pulled her back and Inuyasha went back to the cell and it was near midnight. The guy with the knife walked towards his cell and saw a giant hole where Inuyasha dug out.  
  
Guy with knife- "DAMN!!!"  
  
He sat down and stabbed himself.  
  
Guy with knife- "Ouch! That really hurt... That's what I've been doing to people? I feel really bad..."  
  
He sat in the cell and began to cry. The guards sat at the front door and Inuyasha dug out of the ground. He got away from the prison and they set out the dogs.  
  
Inuyasha- "Why did I take the key when I was going to dig out?"  
  
A cop and 3 dogs chased him through the forest. A blob shot out of the ground and chased him too. He screamed and Shippo walked in the way. Shippo hit the blob and became it. The cop and his 3 dogs chased Inuyasha into a dam. They followed him through the tunnels of waters and Inuyasha got the cop. He held a gun to him and was pissed.  
  
Inuyasha- "I'm not guilty damn it!"  
  
Cop- "I don't care!!!"  
  
The dogs showed up and Inuyasha ran off. He was running through a pipe and there was a dead end. The end of the pipe lead to a 120-foot drop. It was a waterfall and Inuyasha was worried. The cop held a gun up to him and Inuyasha backed towards the edge.  
  
Inuyasha- "I didn't do it! Your pushing me man!!!"  
  
Cop- "Just come quietly!!!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the waterfall and went to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The cop gave up and Inuyasha hit the bottom of the waterfall. He was alive the last thing to do was crawl ashore. When he did, somebody with a lead pipe whacked him in the head. He was knocked out and carried to a house in the woods. The Shippo blob was pissed and it crawled towards town. Kissing Inuyasha turned on Kagome and she watched some TV. The cop that was chasing Inuyasha was on TV giving a speech.  
  
Cop- "As of now, the fugitive Inuyasha has escaped from prison and is highly dangerous."  
  
Kagome- "Sexy!"  
  
Cop- "We need people to search all cars, bomb shelters, houses, stores, tree houses, bakeries, delis, mansions, condos, super skyscrapers, skyscrapers, Haunted houses, haunted mansions, haunted condos, subways, closets, bathrooms, cabinets, battleships, ships, underground factories, factories, places where a guy wants you to put lotion on your skin, mental institutions, jail houses, jail cells, playgrounds, under your bed, under your children's beds, under your blanket, in your pillow, crack houses, alleys, behind curtains, under carpets, in your clothes drawer..."  
  
Reporter- "WE GET THE FUCKING POINT!!!"  
  
Kagome watched and she was daydreaming of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome- "I wish somebody would come and sweep me off of my Japanese feet..." Miroku busted down the door and slid into the room.  
  
Miroku- "Kagome, marry me, now!"  
  
Kagome- "Give me a while, I'm waiting for Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku smashed the clock and set the time ahead a few hours. He put on an Inuyasha mask that looked fake. It had no backside and he splashed himself with red paint.  
  
Miroku- "Hello Kagome. Marry me, now!"  
  
Kagome- "Ok!"  
  
They started to make out and Inuyasha woke up from being hit with a pipe. He was in a pit and a basket attached to a rope lowered to him.  
  
Madman- "Now young boy... You have smooth skin... Take the lotion out of the basket.  
  
Inuyasha- "Ok..."  
  
He took the lotion out and the madman smiled.  
  
Madman- "Now it puts the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again."  
  
Inuyasha- "What? That's grouse!"  
  
Madman- "Put the lotion on your skin!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Alright, I'm putting the lotion on my skin."  
  
The madman smiled and he crossed his legs. He was wearing women's lingerie and he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Madman- "Now, put the lotion inside the basket..."  
  
Inuyasha- "I don't want to listen to you! Let me out!!!"  
  
Madman- "PUT THE GODDAMN LOTION IN THE BASKET!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "No!"  
  
Madman- "PUT THE GODDAMN LOTION IN THE FUCKING BASKET!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Screw you! Your hell-a-gay!"  
  
The madman jumped into the pit and Inuyasha backed up. Madman- "Put the lotion in the basket!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Hell no!"  
  
The madman ran towards Inuyasha and had a knife. Inuyasha ran under his legs and climbed up the rope.  
  
Madman- "NO!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Ha-Ha-Ha!!! Look whops stuck in the pit now!!! Come on, it puts the lotion on it's skin or else it gets the hose again!!! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
Madman- "Don't go!!! What about me? (Crying) What about me?"  
  
Inuyasha ran off and cut the rope. The basket hit the ground and the madman looked up.  
  
Madman- 'Wait, could you send some help? Hello? Oh fuck..."  
  
Inuyasha ran towards the town and Kagome walked up the isle. Sango was in the audience and she noticed the Inuyasha mask had no expression. It's back exposed Miroku's head and Rem was scared.  
  
Rem- "Hey, are you going to stop this?"  
  
Sango- "No, I want to see if this dumb ass actually says yes!"  
  
Kagome was next to Miroku and the priest began to say his lines. Inuyasha ran towards the church and he kicked down the door. Kagome saw this and was confused.  
  
Kagome- "Who's who? I cant tell the difference!!!"  
  
Sango started to laugh and she picked up a video camera.  
  
Sango- "What a fucking idiot!!! I'm recording this!"  
  
Inuyasha- "It's me!!!"  
  
Miroku- "No... I'm him."  
  
Kagome held her head and was too confused. Sango laughed and called all of her friends on her cell phone. Inuyasha jumped towards her and Kagome looked at Miroku. She removed his mask and gasped.  
  
Kagome- "You tricked me!"  
  
Miroku- "I'm sorry."  
  
Inuyasha- "Dumb bitch!!! Marry me!!!"  
  
Kagome- "But where were you?"  
  
Inuyasha- "I broke out of prison, jumped off a waterfall, put lotion on my skin, and had to keep a madman in a hole to get away just to see you!!!"  
  
The Shippo blob busted the side of the church open and crawled into the crowd. Kagome married Inuyasha and they ran off. The blob crawled through the crowd and everybody ran. A guard picked up and fire extinguisher and sprayed it.  
  
Guard- "Back you demon, back!!!"  
  
Shippo froze and the military showed up to dispose of the Shippo blob. Inuyasha and Kagome tackled each other and Sango recorded it. They rolled around happily in the grass and Sango laughed.  
  
Sango- "Wow, they really are the worst couple ever!"  
  
Married years  
  
Inuyasha kicked down the doors with Kagome in his arms and he walked towards the bedroom. He kicked down the door and Kagome looked at him.  
  
Kagome- "We do have knobs."  
  
They jumped in bed and morning came. Inuyasha had a cigarette in his mouth and he was watching TV.  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah..."  
  
Kagome woke up and she walked downstairs. Inuyasha took a small nap and walked down with her a few hours later. He looked around and saw a bunch of couches.  
  
Inuyasha- "Where did you get all this new furniture?"  
  
They had a collective pot and it was empty.  
  
Kagome- "I just thought I would let you sleep in!"  
  
A few weeks passed and they had a new collective pot. They were sitting on the couch watching TV and Inuyasha saw Kagome getting tired.  
  
Inuyasha- "Are you getting tired?"  
  
Kagome- "I think I've watched enough. I'm going to bed."  
  
They went to sleep and Kagome sat in the bed.  
  
Kagome- "I'm getting hot... Turn on the fan."  
  
Inuyasha turned on the fan and morning came. Kagome slept in and she woke up past 12. When she went down stairs, there was a manga collection, HDTV, and sword gallery in their living room.  
  
Kagome- "Where did you get all this crap?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Your morning to sleep in honey buns!"  
  
They ate breakfast and she ate three times as much as him.  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome, are you high?"  
  
Kagome- "No, better! Pregnant!"  
  
Inuyasha- "What?"  
  
He dropped his fork and saw that she was building a gut.  
  
Inuyasha- "Shit!"  
  
He backed up and hit his head against a wall. When he opened his eyes, he was in a room with Kagome. He had a beer gut and she was fat. They had two ugly kids on the ground and Kagome was fatter than him.  
  
Kagome- "I need to get a pack of smokes... Kids, get my stick. Were going shopping!"  
  
They got a stick and tried to pry her from the couch. Inuyasha screamed at his horrible looking family and he was slapped in the face. It was all a nightmare and Kagome had him on the couch.  
  
Kagome- "Well, since obviously this is going to be a big responsibility... I got you a job."  
  
Inuyasha- "A job?"  
  
Kagome- "You're going to be flipping patties to feed us."  
  
Inuyasha got dressed and went to work. It was hell and he only flipped three. Wac Donalds was the most horrible restaurant for a worker.  
  
Manager- "Inuyasha, you need to flip these now or you'll have a drive thru job."  
  
Inuyasha was actually doing better and his job was on the line. He flipped them and his shift ended. Kagome vacuumed everything and Inuyasha walked in.  
  
Kagome- "Welcome home!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh god, that job is horrible..."  
  
Kagome- "Sit down, let me get you a beer and you can tell me about it."  
  
Inuyasha turned on the TV and told her the entire story. This went on for months and he went to work. The manager walked in and patted Inuyasha on the back.  
  
Manager- "Inuyasha, I would like to thank you for you services. If I were to die, or get paralyzed, you will become the manager."  
  
Inuyasha- "Thanks!"  
  
Manager- "Have a good day."  
  
The manager walked towards his office and slipped on a sponge. He slid toward the knives and hit them. They stabbed him and he got up.  
  
Manager- "AHHHH!!!"  
  
He ran around and smacked a bottle of salt. It went into his eyes and he screamed. Inuyasha backed up and the manager screamed while waving his hands around. He dipped his hands into grease thinking it was water. He splashed it in his eyes and screamed. Inuyasha gasped and the manager hit the grill. He screamed in torture and pain. Inuyasha backed away from him and the manager walked towards a wall. A car busted through it and crushed the manager. Koga was driving it and they all gasped.  
  
Koga- "Is this the parking lot?"  
  
They all laughed and everybody in the restaurant was cracking up. Inuyasha laughed and the burgers he was flipping busted into flames.  
  
Inuyasha- "(Laughing) Man, you're the worst character ever Koga!"  
  
Koga- "(Laughing) I know..."  
  
Inuyasha got the job for manager and went home. Kagome was in a chair and Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Inuyasha- "Guess what, the manager died! I'm manager!"  
  
Kagome- "The baby's coming!!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Really? Hold on, I'll get the door for it."  
  
He opened the door and called out for it.  
  
Kagome- "NO, DUMB ASS! GET ME TO A GODDAMN HOSPITAL!"  
  
They rushed to the delivery room and Inuyasha watched. He saw the baby's head and it crawled out.  
  
Inuyasha- "Grouse... What is that thing?"  
  
Doctor- "Your kid."  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh! Hello there!"  
  
The baby saw him and tried to crawl back in.  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh no you don't!!!"  
  
He reached in and pulled the baby out. It blasted out and Kagome gasped.  
  
Kagome- "WHEW!"  
  
Nurse- "It's a boy!"  
  
Doctor- "Inuyasha, would you like to cut the cord?"  
  
He agreed and grabbed a pair of scissors. The doctor turned around and he was about to cut.  
  
Doctor- "STOP!!! The umbilical cord, not the manhood."  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh!"  
  
He cut the cord and held the baby for a few hours.  
  
Inuyasha- "I wonder what they want to call you? We need you in the house. Now the bloodline can go on."  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha, can I hold the baby now?"  
  
Inuyasha- "No!"  
  
He ran off and they took it to the nursery. The doctor came in and Kagome was worried.  
  
Kagome- "Doctor can I see my baby?"  
  
Doctor- "Sure... Hold on."  
  
He turned around and wrapped up a Mar Potato head doll. It's face was messed and Kagome held it.  
  
Kagome- "That's not my baby."  
  
Doctor- "Of course it is!"  
  
Kagome- "No, this is a Mr. Potato head doll. I used to play with these when I was little. Let me see my son ChibiYasha!"  
  
Doctor- "Uh..."  
  
Kagome- "Uh... What? Where is he?"  
  
Doctor- "Give me a minute..."  
  
He left the room and brought back a baby doll. Kagome held it and looked at the doctor.  
  
Doctor- "What?"  
  
Kagome- "Where's my baby?"  
  
Doctor- "This thing is way better than your baby! Look, you put this powder in its mouth and it becomes poop!!!"  
  
Kagome threw the doll against the ground and wrapped her hands around his neck. He nodded yes and walked off. Kagome sighed and Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Kagome- "Oh my god... He's adorable..."  
  
The doctor walked in with a wrapped up baby and he was giving it it's bottle. Kagome smiled and looked at it.  
  
Doctor- "Your baby is fine..."  
  
She saw that the blanket was around his arm and he painted a face on his hand.  
  
Doctor- "Its great... Maybe you should breast feed him."  
  
Kagome jumped and the doctor reached for her.  
  
Kagome- "NO! Get me my baby!!!"  
  
A nurse ran in and gave Kagome ChibiYasha.  
  
Kagome- "Awe..."  
  
They gave the doctor an evil look and he walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome- "Wow... I'm a mom..."  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah... But is ChibiYasha a good name for it? I mean, what will he do when he's 20?"  
  
Kagome- "We'll call him MiraiYasha!"  
  
Inuyasha- "I don't think we can change his name... But, I guess that should work..."  
  
A few weeks passed and Kagome's mom saw ChibiYasha. ChibiYasha was looking at the ceiling fan and startled slobber at it.  
  
Kagome's mom- "Wow, he's so smart."  
  
Kagome- "Mom, Sota did that and you called him a retard."  
  
Inuyasha picked up ChibiYasha and spun him around. He lifted him up and thought about raising him. Kagome looked at him and gasped.  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha... INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha had blacked out and he saw the ceiling fan was whacking the ChibiYasha. He got him down and ChibiYasha started to cry. Kagome held him and gave Inuyasha an evil look. (That was a true story that happened to me when I was 2. It's no wonder I'm screwed up.) Kagome's mom pulled out a picture collection of Kagome when she was a baby and Inuyasha was drinking a beer. She showed Inuyasha the picture and he gagged.  
  
Inuyasha- "Shit! I haven't even had dinner yet!!! Don't do that again... What the hell is that thing? It's hideous!"  
  
Kagome's Mom- "It's Kagome when she was one."  
  
Inuyasha- "Man, thank god our kid doesn't look like that!"  
  
Kagome was sad and Kagome's mom laughed.  
  
Kagome's mom- "Yeah, we took Kagome into a pet shop and when we left, the alarm went off. So the clerk said, 'Your going to have to pay for that!' then her dad looks back at him and says, 'We had her when we came in here!' Oh, it was funny!"  
  
Kagome- "Mom, how can you make fun of me like that? (Crying) I hate you!"  
  
Sota- "Stop being a bitch..."  
  
Kagome ran home and Inuyasha followed. It was a funny day and a few weeks passed. ChibiYasha was gnawing on his hand and Inuyasha was drinking a beer. He had a 500-pound TV on a Tray table and ChibiYasha started to shake the table.  
  
Kagome- "Is that safe?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh, let hit knock it on his head a few times, he'll learn."  
  
ChibiYasha knocked over the TV and they rushed him to the hospital. A few days passed and ChibiYasha had stitches in his head. Inuyasha was drinking his beer and ChibiYasha had a penny.  
  
Inuyasha- "Do you want to stick a penny in the light socket? See how that works out..."  
  
ChibiYasha stuck the penny in the light socket and was shocked.  
  
Inuyasha- "OH! Hurt's like hell doesn't it? Don't do that any more."  
  
He tossed his beer and tried to become a better parent. They went to bed and Kagome was sweating.  
  
Kagome- "I'm hot..."  
  
Inuyasha got up and turned on the fan. He walked back to the bed and froze.  
  
Inuyasha- "I wasn't hot! Why did I turn on the fan?"  
  
Kagome smiled and she had trained him to turn on the fan. Morning came and it was a great day. Sango had a stepchild and she invited Inuyasha and Kagome over.  
  
Inuyasha- "This is the kid?"  
  
Sango- "He's going to be the next Einstein!"  
  
The kid was in the grass looking at cars.  
  
Kid- "Airplane! Airplane!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Well hell he's 14 years old... I hate to break your heart, but he's going to have a job with his name on his shirt."  
  
Sango laughed and she stopped.  
  
Sango- "Now wait a damn minute..."  
  
They got into an argument and Sango divorced the guy she married. Inuyasha and Kagome got News that Miroku was about to marry Sango and they went to the wedding. After it, Sango was happier than ever and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Inuyasha- "They're going to get a divorce."  
  
Kagome- "Yeah... It won't work out."  
  
ChibiYasha was now 6 and they bought him a Christmas present.  
  
Inuyasha- "Well son, I know how much you love sharp objects... I bought you a lamp with a pointy tip. It's so damn pointy, you'll bleed just by tapping it!"  
  
ChibiYasha- "Thanks dad! I love you!"  
  
Inuyasha- "(Trying to hold in tears) Err- I love you too son!  
  
They hugged and he wiped a tear from his eye. Inuyasha lit up a cigarette and gave him the rest of the day to him self.  
  
Inuyasha- "Do you smell that Christmas fresh air?"  
  
Kagome- "Yeah..."  
  
Inuyasha smoked another cigarette and Kagome looked at him funny.  
  
Kagome- "You know those will kill your larynx."  
  
Inuyasha- "Trust me, I looked into it. They don't."  
  
It was around March and Inuyasha met ChibiYasha's new friend. They were roughhousing and Kagome was happy to have more kids in the house.  
  
Kagome- "We should have another."  
  
Inuyasha- "I'll think after this cigarette."  
  
He had become a chain smoker and ChibiYasha jumped towards the wall. He did a kick spring off of it and his friend did the same. They had plunger-dart guns and they clashed. Everything went into Bullet time and they spun around. ChibiYasha hit his head against the dresser and his friend landed on the lamp. They took him to the hospital and left his friend at home. After ChibiYasha got stitched up, they took him home and took his friend to the hospital. A month passed and ChibiYasha was asleep. He woke up and stretched. The sound of Kagome crying awoke him and he went to see what was wrong.  
  
ChibiYasha- "What's wrong mom?"  
  
Kagome- "Were sorry for lying to you."  
  
ChibiYasha- "About what?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Well, when you were still a baby, your family was in a wagon and we were around the area. You were in the Feudal Era and we attacked your parents. You see, were vampires."  
  
ChibiYasha- "Am I a vampire too?"  
  
Inuyasha started to cut himself to trigger his demon form.  
  
Kagome- "No, we killed your real parents and raised you. You see, Vampires cant eat babies. But your almost 7... So, it's time to suck your blood!"  
  
Inuyasha turned into his demon form and looked at ChibiYasha. The sight of Inuyasha's demon form made ChibiYasha run away screaming. He ran to Kagome and she had fangs too. He screamed and ran out the door. They chased him down the road and ChibiYasha cried. Inuyasha heard the sit command and he hit the ground.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome- "APRIL FOOLS!"  
  
Kagome laughed and Inuyasha was cracking up. ChibiYasha kept rung and he called DHS (Department of Human Services).  
  
Inuyasha- "CRAP!"  
  
He started smoking a cigarette and DHS took ChibiYasha to an orphanage. Kagome was feeling bad and she missed ChibiYasha.  
  
Kagome- "I miss our boy."  
  
Inuyasha- "I know... I mean we spent 9 Seasons together and he was the result of that. I miss him too... We can't just replace him..."  
  
Inuyasha lit up another cigarette and walked towards the closet. He put on Jet Black clothes like from the lost episode. (Another Fan Fiction on this site, Inuyasha the lost episode.)  
  
Kagome- "What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha- "I'm getting our kid back.  
  
Kagome grabbed a shit load of guns and grabbed a Jet Black school girl outfit. Inuyasha grabbed guns and they walked out the door.  
  
Kagome- "Nobody takes away my baby and gets away with it."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and held his head.  
  
Inuyasha- "He's 6 fucking years old... Don't call him that or he'll become a homosexual."  
  
They left the house and a few guards were in front of the building where ChibiYasha was. Kagome drove a motorcycle into the place and let it hit the front gate. All the guards ran and there was a gigantic explosion. Kagome hit the ground and started to beat the crap out of the guards. Inuyasha did the same and he was kicking ass. ChibiYasha heard the explosion and was scared.  
  
Cop- "We need backup!"  
  
Inuyasha kicked a guy out a window and a guard came at them. Kagome kicked him and Inuyasha lit up a cigarette. Another guard came at them. The guard got his heart ripped out and Inuyasha held it while doing his war cry. It beat and Inuyasha took a bite out of it. He put mustard on the heart and took another bite. It was nasty and he shoved it back into the guard. The guard hit the ground and they went into the building. He lit up another cigarette. The building was a skyscraper and they split up. Inuyasha walked down the hallway and found ChibiYasha. Kagome went to the 50th floor and saw an Agent.  
  
Agent- "Hello."  
  
The Agent punched her and they got into a firefight. She jumped out the window and fired at the Agent. The agent fired back and they were plundering towards the ground. Inuyasha ran outside with ChibiYasha and caught Kagome. The agent hit a car and they ran away.  
  
Inuyasha- "Come on, we've got to hurry!"  
  
ChibiYasha- "I don't want to go home. You scared me and I hated that."  
  
Kagome- "ChibiYasha..."  
  
A song started play in the back and Inuyasha patted ChibiYasha on the back.  
  
Kagome- "We only did that prank to make you laugh and we never meant to scare or harm you this bad. You see I learned something today. You don't need to scare your kids just to get a laugh and show that your paying attention to your kids. Being a parent is tough and you have to actually show that you care. We just wanted to know that we love you."  
  
Inuyasha- "We love you ChibiYasha... Now come home and you can eat Ice Cream till you barf.  
  
ChibiYasha had a tear in his eye and he nodded.  
  
ChibiYasha- "Ok!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Hooray! We've worked this situation out!!!"  
  
He lit up another cigarette and they went home. Inuyasha had smoked two packs and everybody was at his house.  
  
ChibiYasha- "I guess that alls well end ok... So shut the fuck up and have a nice day!"  
  
They laughed and Inuyasha lit up another cigarette. He hit the ground and died. They laughed at him.  
  
Koga- "Don't smoke numb nuts!!!"  
  
Kagome- "HAHAHA!!!"  
  
ChibiYasha- "Now lets have a mad dash towards the camera!"  
  
They ran past a wet floor and towards a bunch of jagged spikes. They tried to stop and the camera went into a freeze frame.  
  
The End  
  
Ok, that is my last Inuyasha fic. To get you all into what I've written for this section, it's right here...  
  
Inuyasha- the lost episode Inuyasha- The lost episode RELOADED Inuyasha- the lost episode Revolutions Inuyasha LAW and order Inuyasha- The banned Episode (Banned from ) Inuyasha- The Aftermath  
  
Stories of mine that show Inuyasha-  
  
Sonic's MAD House Sonic's MAD House 2 Sonic's MAD House 4 (He would have been in part 3, but I cut his scene out) The Video Game Father part 1 The Video Game Father part 2 (He makes an appearance when they watch Sonic's MAD House 4)  
  
All of the Sonic FF's are connected to the Video Game Father. I hope you read those and review them. This is a special thanks for all the people who have followed along with me and read my fics. Thank you...  
  
- JT Keebaugh 


End file.
